


Bikes and Books

by hollydermovoi



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwori prompt: Modern AU, Dwalin wears a suit and Ori gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which there is a Mysterious Biker

It was usually under circumstances like these that Ori felt like a young lad again, for he had gone and formed a crush on one of the customers at the bookstore he worked for, whom he secretly referred to as the Mysterious Biker. Nothing was ever likely to happen between them- after all, he was a mousy bookstore clerk who wore secondhand clothing underneath sweaters he'd knitted himself, and the mysterious biker was...a mysterious biker. A huge bear of a biker, to be exact, bristling with tattoos, chains and leather. He was _way_ out of Ori's league, and there was no way such an interesting man would be interested in _him_ , but it was nice to dream. So dream he did, platonic dreams about befriending the man and going on trips with him, and more passionate dreams of kissing, and stroking and-.

A cough re-centered his attention to his brother Dori, who had one eyebrow raised pointedly, even as his eyes danced with mirth. Ori's ears burned with embarrassment as he mumbled an apology. Deep down, he _knew_ Dori couldn't read his mind, he'd be a lot more outraged if he could, but still. Bad enough that he was thinking lewd thoughts of a man whose name he didn't even know, he should _definitely_ not be thinking them while they had tea. From his left, Nori chuckled, only to be silenced by a fearsome glare from Dori. "At least he has the decency to apologize when he's rude, unlike _some_." He lectured, and Nori laughed it off, as he always did. The rest of their sparse tea was continued with much laughter and joy, and all thoughts of a certain mysterious biker were put off until a later time.


	2. In which Ori gains a New Friend and the Mysterious Biker gains a name

It was raining the day Ori learned the biker's name. There'd been only one person to come in the shop for the whole day, and that'd been the owner, Balin. Although his arthritis prevented him from actively frolicking in the rain the way Ori suspected he wanted to, every time there was a storm he came and joined Ori in the shop for some coffee and storm watched. They were about to close up for the day when the door swung open and crashed into the wall, revealing the mysterious biker, dripping wet and scowling. "Balin, Fili and Kili wondered off- h've y'seen them?" Balin looked worried "No, I haven't, and this isn't good weather f'r th' poor wee laddies to wonder about in. I'll help you search though-." "You'll do no such thing Mister Balin!" Ori cried indignantly "Begging your pardon, b't your hip has already been botherin' ya. Best to go home and man the phones, organize a search party w'th Dori. I'll go out and help-" "Dwalin. Dwalin Fundin at yer service, and beggin' y'pardon laddie, but yer a bit wee t'beo' much help." Ori straightened to his full, and woefully unimpressive height. "Exactly- I'm wee. Takes a wee person t'find a wee person." Balin chuckled."Best take him with ya brother- Ori's a right stubborn one when he has the mind to be."

And that was that. They were off. 

*

"Who are we looking for again?" asked Nori, one of many reinforcements the combined efforts of Balin and Dori had called in. 

"Fili and Kili- they're my squad captain's nephews, five and seven respectively. Their mom's off on her second honeymoon and I've been helpin' Thorin look after the mischievous li'l buggers. We were at an arcade, and I was in the bathroom, and he was talking to their neighbor, and nex' thin' we know they're gone. Scour'd the entire arcade w' the help of my frien's from the bike club, and normally I woul'n't worry- they know their way home. 'Cept it's rainin' and there was thunder, an' li'l Kili's scared of Thunder, an' if he cries, then Fili cries an' I don' wan' 'em to be lost an' alone in this weather."

With this new knowledge of Dwalin the Biker (Cop, liked kids), and armed with a brolly, a walkie-talkie, and a torch, Ori set out to search. About two hours in, someone decided it'd be more efficient to search in pairs, and Ori found himself with the man he'd admired quietly for months.They didn't talk much about their personal lives, too focused on their task of finding the lost little boys and reporting their lack of progress to Thorin, who according to Dori during later re-accountings of the tale spent the entire search pacing the arcade majestically, much like a caged tiger at the zoo, snarling and cursing at those who dared approach him without the boys (Thorin always protested that Dori was overreacting, and to save his everlasting pride everyone took his side while knowing that Dori's account was much more accurate.). 

It was around hour six that Nori had one of his flashes of genius. "Has someone checked Bofur's? Y'know- the toy store on the corner of Bree and Mirkwood?" he asked. Dori pulled up his records of where they'd searched, and it turned out that they hadn't. One quick conversation with Thorin (who wasn't at all technologically gifted, and thus not only did not have a walkie-talkie, but also did not stand within 2 yards of someone who did in fear that theirs might break) later, and Dori confirmed that the boys _had_ been there before, may times in fact. Ori and Dwalin, who were about four blocks away on Mirkwood and Rivendell, ran to the shop.

To say that they were relieved to find the boys there, soaked, crying and frightened, but otherwise unharmed, was an understatement. After placing the boys into the arms of their gruff, but effusively grateful uncle, the whole company of searcher's were invited by Bofur (owner, proprietor and maker of the inventory at Bofur's Toy's) to join him and his brother's for a celebratory feast at his brother Bombur's cafe. It was during this feast that Ori truly talked to friends Dwalin, and the two became unlikely friends, taking bonds formed in frantic, rain soaked search and building up from there until Ori would've said that he was closer to Dwalin than he was to his brother's-except for the crush, which had only grown with their friendship. But Ori wasn't the sort to force his feelings on others, so that remained a secret because even if they weren't kissing, and stroking and fucking like rabbits, half of his dreams had come true, and they were happy, and that was enough.

Everything worked out better than Ori could've ever imagined, until That Day.


	3. In which The Day arrives, and there's also a Suit.

It was just another day really. Light drizzle, some customers, some browsers, nothing too exciting, except for his daydreams of one of his closest friends, but other than that, nothing truly noteworthy. He was just about to close the shop and take his lunch gift when the chimes above the door tinkled, alerting him to a new presence. Sighing inwardly, he mentally put his lunch plans on hold, and looked up with his best customer service smile, only for it to slip off immediately in abject horror.

Because Dwalin was standing there is a _suit._

Dwalin didn't _wear_ suits. In fact, it was rare to see him in uniform, so really, Ori couldn't be blamed for what slipped out of his mouth next. "Oh my god- did someone _die?_ "

Dwalin's face went beet red, and he shifted, almost nervously. "No, lad. No one died."

Ori was confused. "Then why are you wearin' a suit? You _never_ wear suits." He watched as Dwalin's face went a shade darker with an almost morbid fascination. What had caused Dwalin, who was at home in his leathers as Ori was in his sweaters, to wear a suit?

"I'm wearin' a suit b'cause I wan' t' ask ye out laddie-like, fer a date."

Well. That was unexpected.

"Feel free t' say no if ye don' wan' t' lad. I's j's', I like ye, ye seem t' like me an'-"

"Yes!" Ori shouted, desperate to agree before this wondrous opportunity had a chance to fly past him.

"Wha'?" Dwalin said, blinking in absolutely adorable way

"Yes! Yes, I'd like to go out with you. I've wanted to for quite some time actually." Dwalin grinned at that, laid one hand on Ori's cheek and leaned in. That first kiss was much better than anything Ori had ever dreamed of, primarily because it was actually _happening._ There was just one problem.

"Dwalin?"

"Yes lad?"

"Promise y'won't wear a suit again?"

There was a chuckle, another kiss and a promise. Ori never saw Dwalin wear a suit again, except for on their wedding day. But that was years off, and Ori didn't know that they'd make it that far because right now all he had was a kiss, a suit, and a promise, which made for a very good start indeed.


End file.
